A Ticket To New York
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: Link didn't know what to think when his mum sent him that plane ticket to New York. Yes, 'Link' is a demigod. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So… I have too many stories, mostly unfinished, and I really shouldn't be starting a new one. Updates for this are probably going to be slow and inconsistent, so sorry.**

**After reading Stone Cold, I couldn't help really wanting to read a fanfic about one, and since I couldn't seem to find any up here, I decided to write one. If anybody knows of another one on this site, please let me know.**

**As you noticed, it's a crossover. I didn't really have a very original idea for this fic, I just thought 'okay, I want to write a fanfic about this. What should I write' and came up with a typical dump-a-random-character-in-camp-half-blood thing.**

**I do need help thinking of a godly parent for Link, who is going to stay Link, since this is an improvisation fic. And Link is by the way about seventeen, I think. This does take place after his book too, sorry if I got his age wrong.**

**So, read on if you want to. I hope it's decent…**

* * *

><p>Link sat on a park bench, counting through the bills Gail had given him. There were, shockingly, a hundred and fifty-four pounds in total. She must've given him all the cash she had on her.<p>

It was getting light, but he didn't really notice. Ginger was dead. Tonya was dead. Gail wasn't really Gail but actually Louise, which meant she hadn't been staying with him for love but more for her reporting.

He shoved the bills in his pocket, afraid that someone would see them and steal them. The money had to last, but maybe he could buy some new clothes, somehow clean up a bit, and manage to get a job at last. Maybe he could somehow stay presentable long enough to earn enough money to rent a room. Maybe…

Too many maybes. One hundred and fifty pounds (and four) about as much as he had started off with. Ruddier clothes, and people left behind in his past that he really couldn't ever go back to. He couldn't repeat the pattern, just couldn't.

Maybe he could leave London. Just go somewhere else, and start afresh. Maybe somewhere else would have better results.

Maybe he shouldn't have said such things to Gail, who he still had trouble imagining as Louise. Maybe if he had been nice and understanding, he would be in a better position now. Maybe he could've been her assistant of something, a job.

Too many maybes. Link wasn't like Ginger, he couldn't be alone. There had to be something to keep him going. There had to be a reason to go on. Right now, there was no reason to try.

But Link still went on. He liked to imagine that Carole or mum would be like Tonya's parents, and worry if he left the face of the earth completely.

Day by day Link went on. He spent as little money as possible, one meal a day, dossed most of the time, often half-heartedly, slept at late hours and woke before dawn.

His first surprise came around June. It was one of those days when he was sleeping on a station bench, and woke up just a little before the first train was scheduled to come. It didn't quite matter so much now if other people saw him, since he had very recently acquired some new clothes from a thrift shop.

Link was just leaving when he heard someone call his name. Mind you, the voice was _very_ familiar.

Link spun round when he heard. "Carole?" he gasped.

Carole grabbed onto him and hugged him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

"I heard you almost died!" she cried. "When I read that I almost couldn't believe but it just fit in with everything and I just _had_ to—"

"Easy there!" he cried. "Since when— how did you know—"

"I read that someone trying to murder you." she told him shakily. "Some writer named Louisa…"

"Louise?" he asked, thinking that the day just could not get any more unbelievable.

"Have you really still been living on the streets?" she demanded. "And your friend got murdered and—"

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, a thought occurring to him. "I've been calling myself Link the whole time I've been here."

"Because it all fit!" Carole explained. "The timing, the stepfather, the sister that you never called, the description, all of it."

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay! Even Chris agreed with me —he doesn't hate you, really, he just thinks you look bit unruly most of the time— and if nothing else, I've missed you!"

It was probably the best day out of his entire stay in London for Link. He and Carole, the only thing of 'family' he had left, spent the rest of the day together. He introduced her to Nick, showed her around a little, and they mainly talked. Mum had ended it with Vincent, apparently, not too long ago. He couldn't believe the day he had wanted for so long had finally come and he didn't even care.

"She did give you a letter, though." Carole told him, digging it out of her purse. "If anything in there's too hurtful, don't fret. I'm not sure how sober she was."

So it was late night, Link was sitting alone on a doorstep, thinking about how Carole had cared enough to come visit him for the day and how Gail had written about him and his life, barely paying attention as he pried open the envelope.

Something fell out. He frowned. If it was a letter, then it must be a very short letter.

He grabbed his things, not wanting to leave it even a little away, and walked over to the street lamp beside the road.

The dim light shone onto the piece of paper in his hand.

It was a plane ticket to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's hoping that I did okay… please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm rather disappointed with the people that read, and/or followed/favorited without reviewing *cough*Kontonio*cough. But seriously, Stone Cold's fandom is already thin to the point that this is the only story for it up here so there's barely any readers for this. I'm begging the people who read to review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Well, on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Link wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do with the ticket.<p>

Well, he was pretty sure, he knew _what_ to do with it, but he wasn't quite sure _why_ he had it. Why was his mom, who was probably running thin on money as it was, sending him to New York? What possible reason could she have for doing such a thing?

Nevertheless, he stocked his backpack with the little possessions he had and boarded the plane that night. It was a chance to start afresh, after all, practically handed to him on a silver platter.

It was, of course, a simple coach class seat. He felt that it was probably safe to sleep most of the way there, though sometimes the sky-high view kept him from closing his eyes.

All the while, Link thought about his old life. He had left behind two— the life with the places and people he had grown up with, and his life in London with Ginger and the other homeless kids.

He wondered how things would be like in America. It briefly crossed his mind about how much money he had in American dollars as equivalent to his British pounds. Honestly, Link had no idea.

On the whole, the ride went rather smoothly. There was a slight problem with the old lady sitting next to him snoring rather loudly at one point, and he spilled some of his water during a turbulence, but Link didn't particularly mind either of those things.

At the last leg of the journey, Link simply stared out the window. There were tons and tons of buildings, each looking much bigger than in London. Indeed, the whole of America looked huge.

The Empire State Building was visible too, towering into the air. He was beginning to worry. New York looked too big. Far, far too big.

Upon landing, Link decided he'll have a short walk around town. Leaving with only a backpack over his shoulder, he started out on his journey alone once again.

The first problem he saw was that it seemed a lot of people lived in flats in New York. This meant no doorsteps to sleep on at night.

That was a problem… maybe he could sleep on park benches or something?

Then there were the rumors of America being potentially dangerous…

Link was hungry. So, naturally, when he smelled the sweet, incredibly tempting, smell, coming from the shop next to him, he went in.

The shop in question turned out to be a sweet shop. Like, candies. He would've left —sweets are pretty expensive, and so much wasted on the coloring alone— but he caught a sign labelled 'Free Samples' out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you want some free samples?" the nice-looking lady behind the counter asked with a smile as he kept staring at the sign..

He stared at her. Okay, 'free' meant he didn't have to pay for it, and 'samples' meant just a little bit… right?

"Yeah." he said, then cringed because his voice was incredibly hoarse from lack of water.

She gave him a pitying look then picked up one of the small 'free samples' paper bags. "What kinds do you want?"

Link was tempted to say 'oh, anything and everything' but he was afraid it'll get him kicked out. He had seen lots of really nice-looking people turn rude and harsh in a matter of seconds.

She waited for awhile, and Link wondered why she was being so patient with him. Surely she had better things to do than stand there and assist him so nicely.

"A bit of everything, then?" she asked kindly, a knowing smile starching across her lips.

Link could feel himself blushing, wondering whether he was that easy to read or already that predictable. Or maybe it was just an ordinary occurrence here in New York?

"Thank you." he whispered to her as she handed him the bag. He felt bad, taking a bunch of free samples without buying anything.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came the weirdest sight he'd ever seen.

Link rubbed his eyes as hard as he could in attempt to clear his vision and see what was actually there. Unfortunately, all he did was give himself a headache, and what he saw was still there.

Two woman, really creepy-looking, with snake-tails instead of legs. It couldn't be real, yet that was what he saw.

One of the snake-women turned to him and grinned an incredibly scary grin. "I think we've found one." she cackled.

Link froze.

Then she pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>I've already mentioned one character from the books, see if anyone can guess it! More importantly, I really need suggestions for Link's godly parent and possibly his real full namely. Please, I'm stuck on both of those and I'll probably have more trouble writing this if I don't know who his godly parent is. So, review and answer or comment!<strong>


End file.
